UFC 211
Dallas, Texas |attendance = TBA |gate = |previous_event = UFC Fight Night: Swanson vs. Lobov |following_event = UFC Fight Night: Gustafsson vs. Teixeira |hidea = |sherdog = }} UFC 211: Miocic vs. dos Santos 2 was a mixed martial arts event of Ultimate Fighting Championship that was held on May 13, 2017 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Background A UFC Heavyweight Championship bout between current champion Stipe Miocic and former champion Junior dos Santos is expected to serve as the main event. The pairing met previously in December 2014 at UFC on Fox: dos Santos vs. Miocic, with dos Santos winning by a close unanimous decision. In the co-featured slot, a UFC Women's Strawweight Championship bout between the current champion Joanna Jędrzejczyk and Jéssica Andrade is expected to take place. A heavyweight bout between former heavyweight champion Fabrício Werdum and Ben Rothwell was originally booked for UFC 203. However, Rothwell pulled out due to a knee injury. The fight was expected to take place at this event. While never officially announced by the UFC, the pairing is expected to be scrapped after Rothwell was flagged by USADA for a potential anti-doping violation. A welterweight bout between former UFC Middleweight Championship challenger Demian Maia and Jorge Masvidal was originally targeted to headline UFC Fight Night: Swanson vs. Lobov. However on late February, it was announced that the bout was moved to this event. Jarjis Danho was expected to face promotional newcomer Dmitry Poberezhets at the event. However, Danho pulled out of the fight in mid-April citing an injury. He was replaced by Chase Sherman. In turn, Poberezhets was removed from the card for undisclosed reasons and was replaced by fellow newcomer Rashad Coulter. The 2008 Olympic gold medalist in freestyle wrestling and former UFC Flyweight Championship challenger Henry Cejudo was expected to face Sergio Pettis at the event. However on May 10, it was announced that Cejudo suffered a hand injury and the bout was canceled. A featherweight bout between promotional newcomers, Jared Gordon and Michel Quinones was expected for the event. However, Gordon pulled out of the fight on the day before the event due to stomach illness and as a result, Quinones was removed from the card. Main card *Heavyweight bout: Stipe Miocic def. Junior dos Santos by TKO (punches) in Round 1 *Women's Strawweight bout: Joanna Jędrzejczyk def. Jéssica Andrade by Decision (unanimous) in Round 5 *Welterweight bout: Demian Maia def. Jorge Masvidal by Decision (split) in Round 3 *Featherweight bout: Frankie Edgar def. Yair Rodriguez by TKO (doctor stoppage) in Round 2 *Middleweight bout: David Branch def. Krzysztof Jotko by Decision (split) in Round 3 Preliminary card (FX) *Lightweight bout: Eddie Alvarez vs. Dustin Poirier ended in a No Contest (illegal knees) in Round 2 *Featherweight bout: Jason Knight def. Chas Skelly by TKO (punches) in Round 3 *Heavyweight bout: Chase Sherman def. Rashad Coulter by KO (elbow) in Round 2 *Lightweight bout: James Vick def. Marco Polo Reyes by TKO (punches) in Round 1 Preliminary card (UFC Fight Pass) *Women's Strawweight: Cortney Casey def. Jessica Aguilar by Decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Featherweight: Enrique Barzola def. Gabriel Benítez by Decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Light Heavyweight: Gadzhimurad Antigulov def. Joachim Christensen by Submission (rear-naked choke) in Round 1 References Category:2017 in mixed martial arts Category:Mixed martial arts events Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events